This invention relates generally to the field of portable shelters, and more particularly to a portable shelter suspended above the ground.
Tents have throughout history been an integral part of camping and hiking. Several problems are inherent to laying on thin fabric placed directly on the ground, including contact with and accessibility to animals of all kinds, the gathering of water at the lower seams, uncomfortable lumps and uneven terrain, and much morexe2x80x94inspiring the development of a new type of portable shelter: shelters elevated above such a problematic surface. Some of the first elevated shelters consisted of a hammock attached to a sleeping bag, while others consisted of a hammock crudely attached to a cover, and many versions of both forms used the end for entry (a difficult method due to limited space and the interference of suspension lines) rather than the side of the shelter for entry. Later forms of elevated shelters attempted to improve upon earlier forms; however, prior elevated shelters in all cases have problems in many areas, detracting from their overall usefulness and comfort. The following is a list of problems, combinations of which plague all prior portable elevated shelters:
1) There is an excess of longitudinal sag, causing undue strain on the lower back and elevating the feet far above the rest of one""s body, causing hyper-extensive pressure on the knees. 2) There is an excess of latitudinal sag, causing a sandwiching effect which restricts the user""s movement, makes leaving the shelter a difficult task, and also hangers the ability to create a suitable surface for more than one occupant. 3) Because of the design, the floor tips from side to side when an occupant repositions him/herself, and makes it a near impossibility to sleep anywhere but along the longitudinal centerline. 4) The shelter requires attachment means to the ground or to object(s) to the side(s) of the shelter for stabilization of the structure and/or to straighten the floor. 5) There are many sewn areas in the canopy for connecting poles, fasteners and the like, which reduce the rain resistance of the shelter. 6) There is little or nothing designed to prevent or aid spreader bars against direct pressure upon the center of the bars and/or spreader bars are irremovably internalized or have lines threaded through them to connect them to the hammock body, making the use of lightweight disconnectable spreader bars impossible and thus increasing minimum weight and not allowing a decrease in the width of the shelter when the shelter is put away. 7) The shelter is bulky and cumbersome when put away because of its need for many poles, particularly those poles which are curved (typically used for elevating the canopy) and those which are of great length (usually used as longitudinal reinforcing bars). 8) The ropes which attach to load bearing members may not be pulled taut because such pulling would cause undue strain on the materials throughout the shelter; the looser the pull the more the lines and floor sag longitudially, necessitating that points of attachment to load bearing members be ever higher, particularly when such load bearing members are considerably distant. 9) The lines used to suspend the shelter and maintain its shape easily become entangled. 10) The canopy gathers rain and snow, or to avoid such a gathering the structure requires rigid objects to convexly shape the canopy. 11) The manufacturing process is complex, resulting in increased time-consumption and increased possibility for errors in the manufacture of the shelter. 12) The shelter is difficult to set up and take down. 13) The shelter has an unsightly amount of sag, appears as if it were a cocoon, and/or for other reason(s) is aesthetically displeasing.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a more comfortable portable shelter that is elevated above the ground. Another object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter with a minimum of two horizontal spreader bars which maintains a relatively level floor from side to side and from end to end. Another object of the invention is to provide a surface suitable for occupant(s) to lay in comfort, varying widths allowing for single or multiple occupancy versions using the same design specifications and providing that the floor is of suitable width. A further object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter which maintains a stable form that does not tip to either side or to either end, regardless of whether or not load(s) are placed upon the floor of said shelter, and also regardless of the location of said load(s) upon said floor. Still yet another object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter which achieves all functions described without necessitating that any part of the shelter touch the ground or object(s) to the side(s) of said shelter for means of stabilization. Another object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter which achieves all functions described with a minimal amount of necessary sewn locations in the canopy of said shelter. Another object of the invention is to provide support for the spreader bars and to provide a reliable method of inserting and removing spreader bars. Another object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter which achieves all functions described with a minimal number of poles. Still yet another object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter which may be pulled taut without causing undue strain on any of the shelter""s materials, helping to level the floor, add stability, and avoid necessitating that points of attachment to load bearing members be considerably higher than said shelter. A further object of the invention is to minimize entanglements. A further object of the invention is to provide a convex canopy without requiring additional rigid material(s). Another object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter which is designed so that the majority of lines of attachment are straight; and so that the process of manufacture is relatively simple and straightforward. Another object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter which is quick and easy to set up and to take down Yet another object of the invention is to provide an elevated portable shelter which is aesthetically pleasing, even when under load.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed an article of manufacture for a portable shelter above the ground having a flexible floor supported by a plurality of straps, a flexible framework attached to the floor; a canopy suspended over the framework for enclosing a space, and support means attached to the framework for attaching the shelter to a plurality of load bearing members. The floor can be further supported by straps criss-crossing the bottom of the floor and two rigid support poles affixed within the floor running transverse to the length of the floor and encased within a sewn cylindrical pouch created within the floor structure.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment, there is disclosed an article of manufacture for a portable shelter suspended above the ground having a rigid floor, a flexible framework attached to the floor, a canopy suspended over the framework for enclosing a space, and support means attached to the framework for attaching the shelter to a plurality of load bearing members.